Writer's roadblock
by Sajian
Summary: i have decided to start this as a way to request help for any of my readers, past, present, and maybe even future with any potential writer's blocks i may have. i will also post any polls i have started here as well for your benefit. i will update this every time that i am stuck on some part or another. i will thank you in advance for your assistance
1. Chapter 1

i have a new poll up. as i finish this story which i am about 20% of the way through, i will be starting on a story to introduce my character, which is an OC character instead of a SI, which honestly i think is really one and the same since the story is for the most part the OC's point of view. i am seeing what you guys think about what i should write next out of the choices i have set. i would not be doing any others than those for now. also, the order of votes could be used as a story order later on. i may even combine more than one of those choices if i don't think the story is going to be long enough.


	2. Chapter 2

So far my twilight story is going well, but i appear to be stuck in a particular spot. My story so far has been a Female OC who has:

befriended both the Cullens and wolves

changed the original timeline to suit her better

is now the imprint of Leah who had already phased and is indeed sexually active

pretty much ended the worse of the hostility between both sides

caused the permanent death of James and Victoria and not much more.

The events of the first book is done as of now, and i am on the early parts of the second book. the birthday party went well despite bella still getting a papercut, and ended up tripping, into a glass coffee table that held the snacks and her presents, due to her nausia over the scent of her own blood.

after that the Volturi had send them a call via one of Aro's secretaries, that they are needed to assist against the Romanians in some issued wich threaten the secrecy of their kind. so they had to leve for that, which has bella left alone, but not catatonic like she would be.

that being said, i also got the other big players in the pack that have not phased yet, (Seth, Jacob, and Embry(or was it quill, i forget)) and explained to them about everything i knew about, including informing most of them about who their imprints are, i did not tell Jacob who his would be, as Bella is also there as well. i am not sure what to do. i know that in the book there is a 3 month bit of crap where bella is just existing until she goes to the movies with Jessica (I believe her name is.) i am just needing something to fill in for some of that missing time. weather or not bella is doing anything with the OC / Leah bit doesn't matter. i am just honestly looking for some good filler to make sure the story is at least past the minimum length i require. (Only exceptonswill be that i will not do any 3somes in this story. i am planning on doing that in the Harry Potter story) please let me know in a review, or a mail message any good ideas, and i will make sure to give credit in the story for all ideas i use.


	3. Chapter 3

i have my new story up and going . it is called The New Dawn it is a first of a series of stories. the second ne will be a FF7 story. i will be posting daily until the twilight story is up, maybe even multiple times a day.


	4. Chapter 4

my first original story is finally completed. the next one will take a while before i am ready to post, but please keep tunes in as i will announce when i as about to start posting that story. i will be posting at the same rate of pretty much one or more chapters a day. if anyone has any suggestions of what to add into it, please let me know. the story is going to be Final Fantasy 7 based. i can use some good ideas to make some areas more interesting. please note that all suggestions need to be after they leave Midgar before reaching Kalm. i am not terribly far into the story, so any suggestions of what to add will be considered. most will more than likely be added in, if i like them enough. (Essentially, as long as they are not thinks like mass orgies or the senseless murder of any of the important characters.) Also include any favored materia combinations to use at certain parts of the story. assume the characters will acquire the correct materia at the correct times. (or shortly before/after if circumstances prevent it) i will also be acquiring Yuffie in the forest just outside of Junon, like i would if i played the game normally, as well as Vincent in nibelheim. i will also want to expand on the Golden Saucer, as i will be getting the golden ticket on the first time up. any ideas on attractions that would work in the story not just the few that were in the game itself. either reply as a messge to me or as a review. make sure i can reply back plz.


End file.
